


平等关系

by Financial



Category: l流浪地球（wandering earth）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Financial/pseuds/Financial
Summary: 启强不拆不逆，有攻M受S情节，包含SM，捆绑，跳蛋，电击器，失禁等糟粕，不接受勿入。





	1. Chapter 1

刘启怎么也没想到现在这种状况，他被半醉的刘培强绑起来，双手被皮带束缚在背后，眼睛被刘培强的领带蒙上，跪在床上，粗长的性器挺立着，上面被龟头敏感训练器包裹着，对了，刘培强还往里面塞了一个跳蛋，整个房间弥漫着浓郁的薄荷味。刘启性经验少，龟头特别敏感，时不时抖动一下，晃晃悠悠，就是得不到解放，他咬紧牙关尽量不让自己叫出声音，不想让刘培强看不起，但是颤抖的大腿根部出卖了他，他到现在还未射出来是因为束具的限制。

刘培强正在卫生间里洗澡，柠檬的香味慢慢漏出来，顺便帮自己扩张，他一点也不心急，毕竟现在受折磨的不是他。自从他跨过了自己的心理障碍和刘启确定关系后，两人就过上了没羞没臊的生活，很多人都说刘启和他不像，性格差太多，刘培强心里清楚，刘启简直就是十几二十岁自己的翻版，叛逆，会玩，直到经历了许多事情后，他的性格才开始变得柔和，而今天刘启生日，他想给刘启一个难忘的生日，他早早就买来了各种道具，当然，主要是用来折腾刘启的。

刘培强把假阳具涂满了润滑剂，来到自己紧窄的穴口，慢慢往里塞，假阳具又冷又硬，让习惯被刘启操的他感到了不适，塞好后，刘培强眼珠子一转，想到好玩的事情，走出了卫生间。

刘启全身通红，看起来被折磨得不轻，不过既然要让他难忘，就不能这么快放过他，刘培强从盒子中拿出皮鞭，情趣专用的那种，拖着流苏尾巴。

刘培强用皮鞭挑起刘启的下巴，给他一个湿热的亲吻，柔软的舌头纠缠在一起，刘启像是找到水源一般直起身想要更多，刘培强却把他按回去，说了句：“别动”。

刘启是个叛逆的小孩，他从不听爸爸的话，以前是，现在也一样，他再次直起身凭着热源想要寻找爸爸，而爸爸却毫不留情的把皮鞭甩到他身上。

“啪”的一声，刘启的胸部开始泛红，留下了凤尾一般的印子，他轻哼了一声，这种鞭子打起来并没有削骨似的疼痛，而是痒中带着刺痛，那点点痛无法止痒，让刘启挺起胸想要更多。

刘培强再次举起皮鞭，毫不怜惜抽打在刘启的胸部，流苏刮过乳头给刘启无限的快感，年轻人鲜红的小粒站了起来，刘培强凑上去含住刘启的乳珠，用舌头绵绵地安抚着小东西。

绑在刘启下身的跳蛋还在嗡嗡的响着，他快到顶峰，双腿用力加紧，手也在背后不停的挣扎，刘培强可是当过兵的，捆的结不是谁都可以解开，少年的声音憋不住叫出了声。

“刘培强，你……你解开，我要射，嗯……”他往前倾靠到刘培强的肩膀，蹭着刘培强想让他放过自己。

刘培强再次扶正刘启，少年被敏感器包裹得紧紧的前端无法射出来，涨红的性器战战巍巍的抖动着，呼吸越来越急促，浑身肌肉紧绷，很明显是到高潮了，但刘培强不想刘启就这样释放，他用皮鞭从刘启胸口滑向小腹，再到性器下的囊袋，轻轻戳了两下，刘启的大腿绷得更紧了。

“啊……嗯，嗯，你别乱来……”

刘培强用皮鞭的流苏扫过刘启的性器，像羽毛一样，扫过来扫过去，刘启急得想凑上去，又被抽了一鞭子，这鞭抽在刘启的性器上，他全身抖动得更厉害，无法承受这种痛并爽的感觉，侧身倒在了床上，弓起身子，想要护住自己的东西，刘培强并不在意，断断续续又抽了好几鞭，他对刘启的下一步反应算得很准确，只要刘启弓起身子他就把鞭子落在刘启红肿的乳头，刘启会反射性的绷直身子，这时刘培强的鞭子就会甩向刘启的性器，反反复复用快感折磨他。

刘培强停止对刘启的施虐，蒙在刘启眼睛上的领带已经湿透，刘培强把它扯下来，少年适应了亮光之后狠狠的瞪着他，双眼的怒火告诉刘培强等会一定要他好看。

此时刘启靠在床头，刘培强好心的在他背部垫了枕头，刘培强未着寸缕坐在刘启的大腿上，他色气舔着自己的手掌，每一寸都泛着水光，笑着看对刘启说：“儿子，还没结束呢。”

刘培强把手摸上刘启的性器上下撸动，时不时把跳蛋更按向刘启的龟头，就好像要塞到他的马眼中。

“啊……啊……刘培强，你给老子放开，你……啊……慢点……”刘启的呻吟声被这快感折磨得变调，刘培强看差不多了，再下去会坏了，屁股往后挪到刘启的膝盖，后穴流出的液体还把刘启的大腿蹭出水痕。他把龟头敏感训练器摘下，俯身含住刘启的性器，饱受折磨的性器是温热的，塞得刘培强嘴巴满满的，刘培强把两只手伸到刘启身后，一边口交一边解开绳子。

解放双手的刘启把刘培强更按向自己，身子也努力向上拱，此时他没有任何理智，他只想释放自己，刘培强放松自己的喉咙，让刘启更深入，几十下后，刘启把性器从刘培强口中抽出射到他脸上，刘培强嘴还未来得及闭合，也射进了不少精液，整张脸脏兮兮的，又纯又欲。


	2. Chapter 2

刘启躺在床上喘气，刘培强慢慢从刘启的下半身往上爬，靠在刘启身旁。少年人的体力恢复很快，刘启侧身搂住刘培强开始亲吻，把他脸上的自己的精液抹到刘培强全身。他的手探向刘培强的后穴，不出所料塞了假阳具，他拿着假阳具在刘培强后穴缓缓抽插，一会儿刘启想到了什么，把翻面，让他背朝上，找到刚才折磨自己龟头的小跳蛋，开到最大震动级别，一把抽出刘培强的假阳具，把跳蛋塞到OMEGA的生殖腔入口。

“啊……”刘培强被这一下刺激弄失了力气，小奶音出口就拐了弯变了声调，刘启没忘刚才自己被折磨得多惨，把假阳具重新塞回刘培强的后穴，折磨要有来有回不是吗？

刘启握着假阳具，一会碾过刘培强的前列腺，一会用它把跳蛋往生殖腔里送，刘培强惊得整个人弹起来想要逃跑，刘启怎么可能放过他，于是威胁一般的把假阳具捅得更深。

“啊……小启，不要，进……进去不好拿出来的……”刘培强软下腰，手往背后摸，想扣住刘启，刘启当然不会让他如愿，把刚才捆着他手的皮带捡过来捆住刘培强，不，这样不够，刘启很不满意，毕竟刘培强刚才把他折腾得那么惨，刘启把跳蛋用力抵在刘培强前列腺的位置，刘培强浑身颤抖，大声地呻吟，可观的性器前端流出透明的前列腺液。

刘培强蜷缩着身体颤抖，刘启把假阳具重新塞回刘培强的后穴，下床从床底拖出另一个箱子。刘启想玩这些很久了，但是担心自己的老父亲脸皮太薄，把人家弄生气了，还准备循序渐进的动手，结果自家老头玩的比自己还疯，那就不能怪他了。

刘启把四个铐子固定在床栏，趁刘培强还没有力气挣扎把他拷好，刘启留了点空间让刘培强活动，毕竟高潮挣扎的刘培强才是最可口的。他翻了翻箱子，拿出脉冲电击器，他买的是多功能的，带有两个乳夹，四个电极片和一个肛塞，刘培强看得心惊胆战的。

“小……小启，不要，爸爸会受不了的……”刘培强摇摇头，那些真的太过了，刘启才不在乎，他爸爸身体好得很，拿出口塞堵住刘培强的嘴，让他只能发出“呜呜”的声音。

他爬上床舔刘培强的乳珠，把小红珠舔得深红挺立，夹上乳夹，四个电极片贴在刘培强的大腿内侧靠近卵蛋的地方，刘启拔出刘培强后穴的假阳具和跳蛋，换上新的肛塞，新的肛塞是金属做的，进去有些凉，让刘培强抖了几下。刘启用胶带把线固定好，打开电击器的电源，“爸爸，小启要开始了。”

刘启幼稚的话语让刘培强感到羞耻，脸上更红，刘启露出坏笑，把电击器调到最高档，选择了随机。

突如其来的刺激让刘培强感到害怕，从口塞中隐约蹦出几个词“唔……刘启……关掉它……”，刘启怎么可能让刘培强如愿，他拿起床头的DV，打开了摄像的功能。

电击器对刘培强的敏感点一会震颤，一会电击，一会吮吸，他已经不知道该怎么应付，他的额头上因快感青筋暴起，眼中蓄慢了泪水，努力喘气着，因为口塞无法合上的嘴流出口水，胸口的乳晕扩得更大，时不时往上顶，下身就更加狼狈，性器勃起，上面的青筋根根分明，大腿内侧的肌肉不断抽搐，后穴也不自主地吮吸着肛塞。

刘启从刘培强的脚开始拍起。刘培强的脚不大，长得特别秀气，长年不见光显得白嫩，现在被高潮折磨得脚趾卷紧，他的腿上肌肉匀称，没什么腿毛，让刘启爱不释手，继续往上，本来粉嫩的后穴现在已经变成深红色，Omega敏感的体质让他不断出水，就像失禁了一样，再往上，刘培强的性器开始抖动，刘启兴奋的把摄像头对准刘培强的阴茎，没过一会儿，顶端的小孔张开，在没有任何触碰下今晚第一次射出精液。

屏幕上刘培强的阴茎还在时不时吐精液，刘启伸手握住刘培强的性器快速撸动，又勉强榨出一些精液，镜头转向下面的穴口，肛塞没有很粗，但足够堵住小穴，omega的肠液顺着肛塞流出来，刘启握住肛塞的底端慢慢抽插，清晰地拍出小穴吞吐东西的样子，电击器还未关掉，刘启将肛塞放电的顶端抵住刘培强肠道内的凸起，成功地让刘培强弹跳起来，阴茎被迫再次勃起，小腹微微抽搐。  
刘培强瘫在床上，身体随着电击时不时痉挛着，刘启并没有怜惜他，自顾自的拍摄让他着迷的场景，刘培强的乳头手拨弄艳红的乳头，时而拉扯时而打转，让可怜的小东西无处可逃。

镜头来到了刘培强的脸，他害羞地转过去，被刘启捏着下巴转过来，嘴角的津液和生理泪水让他脸上亮晶晶的，刘启最喜欢刘培强的眼睛，像是有星星。

“刘培强，我下周要去出差了，怎么办，你不在我没办法活下去，晚上会因为躺在床上想操却操不到你睡不着，等会你好好表现好不好？我要用它过一周呢。”


End file.
